De Snape y Hermione
by MariSeverus
Summary: Escritos sueltos...
1. Mi boda soñada

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Lo recuerdo aún como si lo hubiese visto ayer. Pasaba por los pasillos en total silencio y escuché pasos que se acercaban cuidadosamente. Alguien reía escandalosamente, mientras otra persona le hacía compañía.

_— ¿Qué tiene ello de malo? Todos sueñan de vez en cuando. Yo por ejemplo, sueño con mi boda. Imagino que todo el lugar está revestido de blanco. Que tiene flores, miles de rosas rojas y adornado con muchas cintas que le hagan juego. Mi vestido es largo y holgado. Una larga cola y de un color blanco perlado, pastel. El velo está adornado con bordados pequeños. No muy detallados._

_— ¿No es demasiado? ¿No consideras eso como algo exagerado?_

_— No y aún no termino. Mi ramo de flores, tiene rosas rojas y blancas. El altar está frente a mí y el padre nos espera. Mi futuro esposo ya está allí parado, mirándome con una sonrisa. Como yo lo miro a él._

_La segunda persona, solo atinó a reírse. A mirarla detalladamente, mientras ella seguía pensando en su boda soñada._

_— Tendré una hermosa recepción. Un exquisito pastel de tres pisos y champaña. Brindaremos a nuestra salud. Él beberá de mi copa y yo de la suya. Bailaremos por unos minutos y luego, nos sentaremos a contemplar al resto del salón. Al resto de los invitados._

_— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué más va a ocurrir?_

_— Nos miraremos lentamente y decidiremos que debemos irnos a la habitación. Que tenemos que descansar. Que charlar y decirnos tantas cosas distintas. Nos miraremos allí dentro, nuevamente. En la cama estaremos._

_— ¿Dormirán?_

_— No lo sé. Supongo. Qué se yo._

Aún lo recuerdo y me sonrío. Dumbledore había especificado que teníamos que casarnos. Al principio la situación fortuita, había resultado prácticamente un martirio. Ninguno de los dos había querido aceptarlo. Vivirlo.

Pero ya yo era un hombre viejo, herido por la mordida de una serpiente. Lo menos que necesitaba, era discutir con una joven ya madura. Entrando en sus treinta años. Pero yo tenía una jugada bajo mi manga.

Algo así.

Preparé su boda. Aún recordaba sus anhelos de pequeña. Fue algo bastante gracioso. Entre todas las cosas que pude haber olvidado o que debí olvidado, esa la recordé claramente. Y entonces, solo le di la grata sorpresa.

Su boda soñada.

Aprendí a bailar por ella. Ya bailaba, pero había olvidado algunas tonadas. Aprendí a utilizar ciertos cubiertos, de la forma correcta. Aprendí a posicionarme del lado correcto. A cumplir deseos que no solo tenían que ser míos. Aprendí a beber a la salud de otro, a comer pastel y a sostenerle miradas llenas de cariño. Miradas profundas.

Y lo más gracioso de dicho asunto, es que ella creía vivir un deja vu. Una sensación de que ya había visto todo eso. Sí, eso soñaba. Con esa boda soñaba.

Con el final también. Fuimos a la cama, claro... antes de dormir terminamos juntos. Pero luego, dormimos como anhelaba.

Pacíficamente.

Su boda "_soñada_", bien valía un poco de paz entre nosotros. Bien, ya estábamos viejos para las discusiones.


	2. ¡No quiero!

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

MariSeverus.

* * *

— Se sentía terrible, muy enferma...

Un hombre de cabello negro y grasoso, relataba una historia algo penosa para su persona. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, miró a la persona que estaba escuchando su relato.

Tú.

— Se sentía entonces, muy enferma. Busqué un especialista, necesitaba una segunda opinión. El medimago subió las escaleras de la habitación y la estudió. Por una razón que desconozco, bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa y me dijo:

"Tiene a una mujer hermosa allí arriba. Que lo ama y daría la vida por usted"

No supe qué tenía que ver.

Subí las escaleras y me senté en la cama. La observé. Me daba la espalda y me dio la impresión de que lloraba.

Me recosté en la cama y miré el techo. Ella se había dado la vuelta y no había vuelto a mirarme, en todo ese tiempo. Suspiré y de pronto, la vi levantarse.

Lloraba. Se sentó en la cama y allí se quedó.

— Severus, tú no me amas. Tú solo...

Sentí que... bueno ella era mi esposa. Sentí un vacío muy grande, dentro de mí. Me levanté y la contemplé.

La abracé y la escuché llorar entre mis brazos. Me pregunté, qué le había hecho y por qué actuaba de esa manera. Coloqué mi mano sobre su frente y tenía algo de fiebre. Me aparté de ella y busqué sus ojos. ¿Estaba enferma? Me preocupaba.

Me miró y las lágrimas caían una por una. Sostuve su rostro con mis manos y la besé, para que dejara de decir necedades, tonterías. La besé las tantas veces que fueron necesarias. Me miró apoyando sus manos en uno de mis brazos, mientras yo sostenía su rostro.

— Le dije que lo sentía y ella me sonrió suavemente. Ni sé qué le había hecho, pero le dije que lo sentía. Ella asintió suavemente y me devolvió el abrazo. Le pregunté si estaba enferma por lo que le había hecho y asintió suavemente. Ese había sido mi error, preguntarle eso. La miré con preocupación y le pedí que se quedara en la cama.

Ese día trabajé como un esclavo suyo. Ella estaba feliz de que le atendiera y ayudara. Le dije que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

"¿Cualquier cosa?"

"Cualquiera"

"Entonces, acompáñame a hacer las compras. Mañana por la tarde"

Claro. Y yo tenía que creerme eso. Yo era un tonto por creer en lo que presencié. Ella me miró con una sonrisa y yo, me quedé mudo.

Menuda sorpresa me llevé. Creía que estaba muy enferma y resultaba que solo jugaba conmigo. Por eso el doctor había salido sonriente.

¿Qué podría ser peor, que una esposa controladora? ¿Las compras del súper mercado?

Sí. Eso era lo peor.

— Sí estaba enferma, pero tú me sanaste. Sobretodo cuando dijiste que harías todo por mí y viniste conmigo a la tienda.

Condenada idiotez que dije.

— Pues le dije que "como quieras, Hermione" e hice esas peligrosas compras. Muggles por todos lados y un par de "papas", en una bolsa.

Deprimente.


	3. Las mujeres siempre van arriba

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Hermione negaba con la cabeza, mientras Severus insistía en que tenía que estar abajo. Con una sonrisa y un suspiro, ella se rehusaba de moverse de esa posición. Bueno, Severus quería insistir, pero no encontraba la forma de convencerla. Las mujeres tenían que estar más abajo, así no se sentía cómodo. Nadie se sentía cómodo, con las mujeres encima.

Tenían que estar abajo.

- Te digo que tiene que ser abajo, Hermione. No hay ninguna posibilidad, de que estés encima de mí.

- Es más fácil así, duele menos.

- Pero es mucho más agotador. No insistas.

- Severus. Las mujeres tenemos que estar encima, es una ley natural. Tenemos que estar prácticamente, sentadas en el hombre.

- Nunca vi una ley como esa.

Suspiró y trataba de explicarle por qué tenía que estar encima y no debajo. Le daba los pro y los contra de estar debajo de él.

- Entonces, por eso a nosotras nos duele más que a ustedes. Estando arriba, duele mucho menos y es mejor para los dos.

- Mejor es abajo. Además, es más fácil sostenerles desde abajo. Desde arriba se pueden caer. Es mucho más complicado.

- No seas cuadrado.

Hermione se echó a reír, mientras Severus pensaba el dilema. Soltó un suspiro suave y lo miró con una expresión de deseo contenido.

- Arriba, Severus.

- Abajo, Hermione.

Ambos no paraban de discutir al respecto. Preferiblemente, las mujeres tenían más placer cuando estaban arriba que cuando estaban abajo y estaba dispuesta a defenderlo a capa y espada. Severus la ignoró una vez más.

- Las mujeres tienen que estar encima de la sociedad, Severus. Es más placentero. Admítelo, adoran que les digamos qué hacer y que estemos encima.

- Abajo es como nos gusta de vez en cuando.


	4. Nunca revisar la cartera de una mujer

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Suspiró pesadamente, cayendo a un lado de Hermione y la cama. Estaba exhausto, respirando agitadamente. ¡Qué buen sexo!

Se quedó mirándola por unos minutos, mientras ponía en orden a su cabeza y sus pensamientos. Hermione jadeaba a un lado y sonreía, satisfecha. Con una mano en su frente y apartándose el cabello del rostro. Severus se inclinó sobre un lado, acercándose a ella.

- ¿Satisfecha?

- Más que eso... más que eso mi amor.

Sonrió y entonces la besó suavemente. Amaba besarla, casi vivía de eso. Suspiró en sus labios, cuando Hermione y sus manos, iban más allá de lo esperado. Se apartó de ella y creyó que si permitía que ella lo siguiera tocando, iba a terminar en las mismas.

De nuevo.

- Eres muy bueno en esto, dios mío que sí lo eres.

- Me complace el complacerte, Hermione.

Ella se echó a reír, estaba exhausta. Lo besó una vez más, jugó con su cuello y los lóbulos de sus orejas, por unos minutos más antes de dormirse. Severus la miró con una sonrisa suave y se acomodó en la cama.

No lo haría, si no fuera porque Hermione era su esposa y la mujer más hermosa aparte de Lily, que había visto. Se quedó allí, pensando en ello. Recordando lo que acababa de vivir y rememorando lo que podría haber pasado en otras ocasiones, cercanas al mismo acto.

En el auto, en el baño. Muchas veces tuvo la oportunidad. Pero bueno, no era desinhibido en esas cosas y circunstancias.

Mientras pensaba, recordó que necesitaba el certificado de trabajadora ministerial, de Hermione. Asuntos burocráticos.

- Hermione ¿dónde dejaste tus papeles?

- En mi cartera. Búscalo allí.

- ¿Segura que quieres que revise tu cartera?

- Sí ¿qué cosa podrías encontrar allí?- preguntó dándose la vuelta y ahogando un bostezo.

Asintió y se inclinó sobre ella para tomarla. Con un suspiro, miró hacia dentro, hurgando entre sus cosas. Mientras revisaba, se encontró con algo plástico y pequeño. Miró hacia adentro y notó que eran las "pastillas" para controlar la natalidad. Así las llamaba él.

Estaban... ¡vacías!

Problema.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró con un gesto de sorpresa. Y además, encontró ciertos detalles que no debía ver en una cartera de mujer.

Menos ese tipo de cosas... ¿sexuales?

- Severus Snape, prepárate a ser padre. - Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras dejaba la cartera en el mismo lugar.


	5. Odiaba el brócoli

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Hermione miraba a su esposo, mientras luchaba con el desasosiego de mirar a la pequeña Arisa. No escuchaba aunque insistiera. No comería brócoli ni aunque insistiese.

- Arisa, escucha a tu padre. Cómete el brócoli o no te levantarás de la mesa.

Lloraba y pataleaba en la mesa. No quería comerse el brócoli, no quería siquiera mirarlo. Suspiró ella, mientras Severus esperaba que terminara su rabieta, para volver a ofrecérselo. A sus tres años, era tan rebelde, como su madre a los once.

- Come, Arisa o no te levantarás. Mamá ya te lo dijo. No te levantas hasta que te comas todo el brócoli.

Pero mientras hacía la rabieta acostumbrada, había echado el plato al suelo y todo el brócoli junto a él. Hermione la miró echarse a llorar, mientras Severus la miraba severamente.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que eso significa?- preguntó- no hay galletas para ti- dijo Snape y Arisa seguía llorando.

Se fue a su habitación, luego de que Hermione la arreglara y colocara las pijamas. Siguió llorando, quería esa galleta a toda costa. Amaba las galletas caseras de su madre.

- Llora muy fuerte- dijo Snape, quitándose los zapatos en la cama. Hermione suspiraba con cierto pesar.

- Me parte el alma, escucharla. Pero fue muy grosera y no debemos consentirla.

Severus asintió en silencio, mirando a su esposa. Se cobijó a un lado de él y cerró los ojos. La miró por unos minutos, esperando que Arisa dejara de llorar. Luego de unos minutos, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Dejó de oírla y supuso que estaba dormida ya. Cerró sus ojos y se quedó allí, pensativo, intentando dormir. Mientras dormía o creía dormir, tuvo una curiosa sensación. Se sentó en la cama, cuidando de no despertar a su esposa. La miró y caminó hasta la cocina, tomó una de las galletas que Hermione había preparado y caminó hacia la habitación de Arisa. Estaba dormida o eso le pareció. Respiraba agitadamente, luego de tanto llorar apenas podía calmarse. Se detuvo junto a la cuna y le acarició el rostro con cuidado. Ella despertó de golpe y lo miró.

Le sonrió suavemente y la sacó de la cuna. Ella se aferró a él y de pronto, había comenzando a llorar en silencio, otra vez. La acunó entre sus brazos.

- ¿Te vas a portar bien? ¿Te comerás el brócoli? A mí tampoco me gustaba, pero aprendí a comerlo porque lo necesitaba. Mi madre siempre lo colocaba en mi plato y lo detestaba. Te daré la galleta si me prometes que te comerás el brócoli, mañana.

Lo miró, mientras él le daba la galleta. La mordisqueó con mucha felicidad, mientras él se sentaba en el sofá y la miraba comérsela.

- ¿Te comerás el brócoli mañana?

La miró terminarse la galleta y volvió a dejarla en la cuna. Esperó hasta que se durmiera y regresó a la cama. Cerró los ojos y pretendía dormir, cuando sintió que Hermione se levantaba de la cama. Suspiró, mirándola caminar y tomar la dirección al salón.

¿Iría a la cocina?

Se levantó para seguirla en silencio y la miró abrir el tarro de las galletas. Iba a hacer lo mismo que él. Sonrió y suspiró una vez más.

- Ya hice eso- dijo, sobresaltándola- no podía imaginar que continuara llorando, así que le di la galleta. Espero que me haga caso mañana.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada y Severus sonrió con suavidad. La abrazó en silencio, mientras ella derramaba pequeñas lágrimas. Odiaba verla llorar de esa forma.

Al amanecer, las cosas parecían normales. Severus pensaba repetir el platillo en el almuerzo, la sopa con brócoli. La pequeña Arisa miró lo que su padre le ofrecía.

- ¿Te comerás el brócoli?

- Seguro no lo hará, como la hemos premiado. Es una lástima que...

Pero antes de continuar, Arisa había abierto la boca y Severus le había dado el brócoli. No sabía manejarse con las sopas, así que tenía que ayudarla a comer. Lo masticó en silencio y lo tragó. Al poco tiempo, se había tomado la crema de brócoli y espinacas.

- Pero ¿cómo?

- Le prometí que le daría una galleta, si se comía el brócoli y los vegetales.

Funcionó. Y quería más de ellos.

- Más galletas- rió Hermione, mirándola mientras le daba una galleta- Muy bien, mi amor- dijo inclinándose hasta estar a su tamaño y acariciándole la cabeza- ¿Me das un beso?

Un pequeño beso en sus labios, recibió.

- Ya no llores, no me gusta que llores así.


End file.
